Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art cream bottle is illustrated. In the prior art, cream is filled in a hollow model 1. A top of the model 1 is installed with a press head 6 which can be pressed for extruding cream out of the bottle. One side of the press head 6 is installed with an outlet 61. In use, the press head 6 at the top of the model 1 is pressed so that cream flows out from the outlet 61. The press head 6 is installed at a higher portion of the model 1. Thereby, the pressing operation cannot be performed steadily. The bottle easily falls down. The protruding press head 6 causes an unbeautiful outlook. In pressing, the cream flowing out of the outlet will dirt the outlet so as to pollute the bottle. Moreover, the arrangement of the outlet causes the operation to be inconvenient since the outlet is formed as a trumpet. 